


Becoming Them

by Sydbond



Series: Becoming [3]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbond/pseuds/Sydbond
Summary: What happens after Jaz chooses Adam.Final part of Becoming Jaz and Becoming Adam.





	Becoming Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :) since so many of you asked, here is the after Becoming Adam and it’s pretty much all fluff. The real feelings were in the first two parts and well I wanted to give you an after fic, but I felt like they had been through so much so the rest of their lives will be fluff. Period.

Adam can’t seem to get enough of her. There’s a willing Jaz in his arms, completely his and his alone. 

She’s got her legs wrapped around his waist and he’s holding on tight to her as he tries to maneuver them toward the bedroom. They’ve been waiting too long for this moment to spend one more second fully clothed. 

They’re kissing like it’s their last kiss and Adam bumps them into various walls because he’s too distracted with _Jaz _, the one person he’s ever wanted to call his.__

__« Adam, » moans Jaz as they stumble through the living room area and Adam stops kissing her for a moment. His lips go for her neck, desperate to have his mouth on every inch of her. « I need you, »_ _

__Damn it if it doesn’t make his cock spring up._ _

__« Patience babe, » Adam mutters against her skin even though patience is the last thing on his mind._ _

__« We have our whole lives for patience, » she groans and he lays her down the bed a little harder than expected. She doesn’t seem to mind and Adam thinks he should have seen it, Jazzy liking it rough in bed. « I want you inside of me. Now, »_ _

__After that the last of their self control breaks loose. They’re in a hurry and their clothes end up on the floor in a matter of time. But then Adam takes her in, completely naked and laying on his bed, in his cabin._ _

__It’s something out of a dream and he has to resist pinching himself to make sure it isn’t._ _

__His hands run down her body, memorizing every single curve and bump because it’s hers and every part of her is perfect._ _

__« You’re so beautiful, » Adam tells Jaz as her cheeks grow red under his gaze. « I want to kiss every inch of you, »_ _

__Adam is a man of his word, so he sets himself on the task of doing just so. He rolls his tongue over her nipples, bites down the sensitive skin at the hollow under her hip bone and kisses her all the way down to her feet. He keeps the most sensitive parts for last, leaving her writhing and begging for his attention in between her legs._ _

__He nudges her knees open with his shoulders, staring at her glistening folds almost reverently._ _

__« Adam, » begs Jaz. « Just put your mouth on me, please, »_ _

__Adam doesn’t get told twice. He pushes his face against her, inhaling her smell, wondering what exactly she’ll taste like. He flattens his tongue against her clit, sending her back arching up as she moans his name._ _

__It brings shivers down his spine to know he’s the one making her lose her mind like this. Her knees tremble and Adam tunnels two fingers inside of her, finding that spot that makes her quiver. He relentlessly thrums on it until she breaks down and Adam just stares at her in wonder._ _

__« God, » pants Jaz._ _

__Adam climbs back up her body, marveling at how soft she feels under his touch. « There must be one if I have the right to do this to you, »_ _

__She laughs and pushes him off of her, straddling him instead. Jaz sends him a mischievous look as she grabs his cock and settles it against her, searching for his eyes as she finally lets herself fall down on him._ _

__Adam takes a long shuddering breath, letting himself savor the feeling of being inside of her._ _

__It feels like a long time coming and it’s perfect and just the two of them finally becoming one._ _

__xxxxx_ _

__The next morning Adam wakes up once again at the crack of dawn, taking his time to watch Jaz’s sleeping form._ _

__He’s no stranger to doing that, watching Jaz sleep in his cabin, but it she used to be on the couch whereas she’s now draped over his chest._ _

__Adam stares at her for almost an hour, his fingers running over her face and smoothing down her locks, trying to convince himself that this is real._ _

__He repeats the facts in his head._ _

__Jaz chose him._ _

__She drove all the way from DC to the Pennsylvania woods, and she told him that she loved him and that she chose him._ _

__It feels better than he’d ever thought it would._ _

__The rest of a night is a blur of images and sensations in his head. His mind held on to a few of them, like the way she sounded as she came undone, her back arching into him, the feel of her walls clamping down on his fingers._ _

__Adam still can’t believe he got to have Jaz Khan in his bed and he still can’t believe she’s here, snuggling her naked body into his._ _

__« Morning, » she mumbles in a sleepy voice and this time Adam doesn’t stop himself from thinking it’s adorable._ _

__He now has the right to find her adorable._ _

__« Good morning, » Adam kisses her and she smiles against his lips. « How about some coffee baby girl? »_ _

__Jaz stretches her body into his, letting out a moan that has his mind spinning. « Coffee sounds good, »_ _

__So they move to the kitchen counter and Adam starts the coffee machine. They don’t even bother with clothes, knowing they’ll get taken off anyways in a matter of minutes._ _

__Adam pulls her into his arms, nuzzling her neck with a smile that’s so big it has Jaz raising an eyebrow at him._ _

__« What’s happening? » she asks him and he shakes his head, still smiling like an idiot._ _

__« I can’t believe you’re here, » Adam admits. His fingers run up and down her back, noticing how soft the skin is there._ _

__« Well you better believe it because I’m not going anywhere, »_ _

__xxxxx_ _

__They spend their leave completely engrossed in each other. It’s not their first leave together, but somehow doing the groceries as a couple takes a whole other meaning._ _

__It’s an easy life they’re living, and they spend every day enjoying it to the fullest._ _

__Jaz isn’t about to complain about the way he wakes her up every morning, usually nuzzling her neck, or sometimes with his head buried between her legs._ _

__It’s like they’re trying to make up for all the lost time, never getting enough of each other._ _

__Then it’s the two of them making breakfast and running around the yard with Patton and hiking to various viewpoints and it feels _good _.___ _

____Sometimes he pulls her in for a kiss at the most random moment and Jaz can’t help smiling into his mouth because she’s so happy they’ve gotten to that stage where their love for each other just bursts out._ _ _ _

____Jaz likes to wrap her arms around him from behind when he least expects it, using all her ninja skills to sneak up on him. Adam tenses up the first times she does it, but he eventually learns to lean into her embrace._ _ _ _

____Slowly, they move out of the exploration phase and start growing into the settling one. It feels as comfortable as it did in Incirlik, only it’s just the two of them finding their own rhythm._ _ _ _

____They cook dinner together and open up bottles of wine on weekends. Sometimes they take a walk around the lake after they’re done with the dishes because Patton has too much energy, but they always end up their nights in front of a fire, huddled under afghans as they read through their books._ _ _ _

____It’s usually then that one or the other makes a move that escalates into the two of them naked in bed and Jaz can’t say she hates this new rhythm of theirs. Actually, she’s kind of completely in love with it._ _ _ _

____xxxx_ _ _ _

____« Patricia? » Adam asks when his boss answers at the first ring. He makes use of her first name, trying to use the familiarity to his advantage._ _ _ _

____« Adam, » the deputy director answers. « I was expecting your call, »_ _ _ _

____It’s nearly the end of leave when he finally finds the courage to call Patricia to explain everything that happened with Jaz. He’s not willing to let go of her, and he really hopes his job won’t be on the line for it._ _ _ _

____« You were? » he asks into his cellphone. He walks up to the window, looking at Jaz who is currently laughing as Patton tries to outmaneuver her._ _ _ _

____The sight makes his heart swells and he knows right there that nothing is as important as she is. _She _is far more precious than anything else in his life.___ _ _ _

______« I assume you wanted to tell me about Jaz, » Patricia continues and it sends Adam into fits of coughing._ _ _ _ _ _

______She knows. Of course she does. This is Patricia Campbell they’re talking about. The woman must have a crystal ball hidden somewhere so she can spy on every member of the team._ _ _ _ _ _

______« I wanted to tell you- » Adam starts, his tone apologetic, but his boss interrupts him._ _ _ _ _ _

______« It’s alright, Adam. I’ve known for a long time, »_ _ _ _ _ _

______Adam lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. It feels like the weight of the world has been lifted from his shoulders. « So this won’t be a problem? » he still asks, because he needs the confirmation._ _ _ _ _ _

______« Not unless you make it one, »_ _ _ _ _ _

______His eyes go back to Jaz. She’s smiling and her cheeks are pink from running around and she looks happy. He can keep working with her, can keep having that smile dazzling him on the daily. These are the best news he’s ever gotten._ _ _ _ _ _

______« I won’t, »_ _ _ _ _ _

______xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _

______They get back to Turkey and the guys already know that they’re together, but it doesn’t stop the catcalls when they arrive at the airport hand in hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______« So you two are finally together, » Preach winks at them and Jaz’s cheeks grow a deep shade of red._ _ _ _ _ _

______Adam grins unabashedly at the guys, tugging Jaz closer to him. « Yup, finally pulled my head out of my ass, »_ _ _ _ _ _

______« Couldn’t have said it better, » calls McG and Jaz giggles at that. She leans over to peck Adam on the lips and the three guys start protesting._ _ _ _ _ _

______« None of that crap here, » warns McG. « You want to make out, you have two rooms to do it, »_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaz’s room remains unutilized for the rest of the year. She unpacks straight into Adam’s room and they share his bed from this time on, because they really can’t go back to sleeping into different rooms. Not after this summer and not after those admitted feelings._ _ _ _ _ _

______All in all, nothing changes apart from their sleeping arrangements. Sure, they do seem to always be by each other’s side, but this isn’t really something new._ _ _ _ _ _

______They also get teased. A lot._ _ _ _ _ _

______It becomes the guy’s favorite activity; teasing them about every single thing. Preach laughs when he finds them wrapped into each other’s arms next to the fire and McG loudly calls them out every time he sees them kissing. Even Amir joins in on the fun, dropping catcalls here and there._ _ _ _ _ _

______They don’t really mind it. Not when they’re so happy to have found each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaz is making hers and Adam’s laundry when McG strolls into the room. He leans on the wall in front of her, obviously as bored as she is. It’s been a long week and they’ve been stretched thin between missions and this single empty day seems to go on and on forever._ _ _ _ _ _

______The heat and humidity have them holed up inside, dripping with sweat and hoping for a speedy call to some mission in Norway or Russia or any place where it’s cold._ _ _ _ _ _

______« Doing Adam’s laundry? » McG asks as he toys with a pair of Jaz’s underwear._ _ _ _ _ _

______She snatches it back and throws it into the drier with the rest of their clothes. « Doing _our _laundry, » she corrects, wondering where this is going. Adam has had a harder week with all the paperwork attached to the ops, and she’s trying to relieve him of some tasks.___ _ _ _ _ _

________« Why don’t you also do mine Jazzy? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaz barely raises her eyes from the shirt she’s folding. « Cause I’m not fucking you, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They’ve always been blunt. It’s part of their sibling-like bond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« We could always arrange for that, » he says and Jaz bites back a smirk because he’s looking way too proud of himself right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She rolls her eyes at him as she gatters the clean clothes and throws them into a hamper. « Don’t say this too loud in front of Adam, » Jaz warns._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Don’t say what in front of me? » Adam calls from the hallway and Jaz casts an amused glance at McG’s distraught expression. He looks like a little boy who’s been caught stealing Halloween candy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Just a joke, Top, » mumbles McG. He retreats and Jaz shakes her head, feeling thoroughly amused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adam gives her a questioning glance and she shrugs. « You know McG, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________More often than not, they end up napping on the couch together on lazy days. The living area has more aeration than their cramped bedrooms and it’s just easier to fall asleep in the middle of everything, ready to jump back into action as soon as the sat phone rings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaz and Adam try not to cling to much to each other during the day, but those naps in the living room are the place where they let themselves enjoy PDA._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The guys might joke about Adam being able to sleep through everything, but Jaz also has some serious skills in the department._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She also happens to have what they call ninja skills and she uses them to creep on the guys and make them lose their shit in fear when they realize she was here all along._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It’s during one of those slow afternoon naps that Jaz gets woken up by McG and Amir as they get back from their sparring date, walking and talking none too quietly to signal their arrival in the hut. They’ve been doing so ever since they found Jaz and Adam in a couple of compromising situations, some involving less clothes than others._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaz keeps her eyes shut, face buried into Adam’s chest, listening for whatever they might hold back from saying when she or Adam are here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« See? This is what it’s supposed to look like, » she hears McG say and Jaz has to resist turning around to see exactly what he’s talking about. « The two of them cuddling, that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaz stays very still, realizing that she and Adam are the very thing they’re talking about. « Well you know, maybe if you didn’t hit on every single available girl, » Amir jokes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« It’s not my fault they find me attractive. » Jaz can almost see McG holding his palms up in the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Ok pretty boy, help me with dinner will you? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaz stifles a laugh at Amir’s reply and McG’s childish following whine, face still buried into Adam’s chest. Under her she feels Adam shaking slightly and both of them crack an eye open, catching the other eavesdropping on the guys. Jaz bites her bottom lip to stay silent and Adam kisses her silently before tightening his hold on her body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She lets out a sight. Life with Adam is looking pretty good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A year later, Adam starts talking about marrying her. They’re on leave when it happens, back to their small, comfortable life at the cabin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« What are your thoughts on marriage? » he asks randomly and she raises her eyes from the book she’s been reading._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaz sets the book down on the coffee table, reaching for her herbal tea -she cuts caffein down when on leave- and raising surprised eyes to her boyfriend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This is not a conversation she anticipated when she woke up that morning, but the hopeful look on Adam’s face makes her bite back her sarcastic reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« What are yours? » deflects Jaz, unsure what to say. Because if she tells Adam she does want to marry him, there’s a chance he might run away. But then again he’s the one who asked first. That must count for something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« I’m not against it, » Adam smiles, scratching the back of his head in a boyish manner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« We’d have to buy a house, » states Jaz and Adam seems to find it funny because he tugs her on his lap and kisses her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« You don’t like the cabin? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« We only stay here in the summer, we’d need a house with real good walls for the winter, » shrugs Jaz._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« We’re in Turkey in the winter, » answers Adam. His hand rubs up and down her back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaz stares at him, obviously confused. « Well if we get married we can’t possibly stay on the team, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He gives her a knowing smile and hope blooms into her chest. « We’ll see about that. But you’d say yes? If I asked you? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She sets down her mug and turns into Adam’s arms, a stupid smile plastered on her face. « I think I might, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adam calls Patricia when he’s alone in the cabin. He tells her about his desire to marry Jaz and asks her if it could possibly be done with the two of them still in the team._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Them being in a relationship while Jaz is his subordinate is already pushing it, but they got special permission, so Adam really hopes they might get one for that too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Patricia already seems to know what he’s thinking of doing and Adam finds himself wondering if there is anything the woman doesn’t know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« I can try to pull some strings, Adam, » Patricia says and he knows she’s vying for them, but sometimes you just can’t get what you want._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It turns out Patricia really does pull some strings. They’ll have to keep it really quiet and make big efforts not to advertise their relationship, at least not more than they do at the moment, but they’ll be able to get married and stay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adam beams at his computer screen when Patricia calls him on it to tell him the good news. Yet, a tiny part at the back of his mind tells him he wouldn’t have minded it so much for the two of them to step down from this life, to settle down somewhere quiet and peaceful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adam goes to the only jewelry store in town the very next day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He quickly finds that buying a ring is not an easy task. First there’s the stone which seems to have a dozen different qualities that all seem to mean something important. Then there’s the setting and the type of metal and Adam finds himself being overwhelmed by it all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The lady behind the counter takes pity on him. She spends the entire afternoon asking about Jaz, what she’s like, what made him fall in love with her, and by the end of the day, they’ve found a ring that’s all Jaz and Adam pockets it, feeling like he’s just come out of a three days op that went to hell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He proposes in the middle of a mission._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________For weeks, Adam has been trying to find the perfect way to ask Jaz to marry him, but he always comes up empty handed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________First he thinks of the hut, because that’s sort of where they fell in love, being together day by day. But the guys are always there and it’s noisy and he decides to simply find another location._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He thinks of going into town and doing something romantic, but Jaz is more into simple things than big gestures._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maybe back at the cabin would be good, only Adam doesn’t want to wait a whole other deployment to propose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So he ends up doing it in the middle of an op. They’re strolling down streets, waiting for some young hot shot terrorist to appear when inspiration strikes. He gets down in one knee and Jaz halts, eyebrows comically raised high on her forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Adam? » she asks. « What are you doing? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Proposing, » he replies as if it were the most normal thing in the world and Jaz just rolls her eyes and mumbles something about him being the most bull-headed and idiotic CO she’s ever had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He ends up making his speech rather quickly because he forgets half of what he’s planned to say and he’s nervous so he talks fast, but Jaz already knows everything he’s telling her and she just repeats yes half a dozen of times before he sweeps her off her feet and kisses her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Guys stop kissing, » calls McG over the coms and Adam tells him to shut it before he remembers they cut their coms down for privacy. « Ashan is heading your way, » McG warns them and Jaz and Adam stop their celebration to focus on the op._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Later that night, when they’ve managed to take down the terrorist and have settled back in the hut, they decide to tell the guys about their engagement. Only they never make it because Preach sees the ring as soon as they sit down to eat dinner and then everything is a blur of questions and toasts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« I can’t believe Patricia said it could work, » Jaz tells him when they retreat outside for some alone time. They’re curled into a folding chair, wrapped in blankets and staring at the dying fire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Me neither, » chuckles Adam, nuzzling her neck. His hand wraps around her tiny one, his fingers tracing the ring he just put there. « Not that I’m complaining, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« I’m not either, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They get married when get back stateside. Adam insists for a religious ceremony and Jaz has to spend months grumbling over papers and meetings so she can convert. Her father might have been a not very practicing Muslim, but he was just enough to officially make her one. Jaz has to contact a bunch of people to officially change that fact and she never really cared about it, but it’s still a hassle to go through everything just so they can get married in a church. When Adam explains he wants to get married at the same place his maternal grandparents and sisters did, Jaz relents and stops grumbling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It’s a small ceremony in a Pennsylvania church with a reception at the fancy hotel nearby afterwards. Both Jaz and Adam would have liked to do the after ceremony at the cabin, but it’s summer and there’s not enough electricity or refrigeration for the cake and the food, so they decide to go for the whole big hotel thing and even pick a DJ._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaz goes to Adana to find her dress and she takes McG with her because she knows he’ll tell her if the dress doesn’t look good on her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Not sexy enough, » he tells her when she comes out into a ivory lace dress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« We’re shopping for the wedding, Joseph, not the honeymoon, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« We’re doing that later, hun, » McG winks at her, but he’s right; the dress is a little too conservative to really be her. « I picked one for you, » he points at the dress hanging on the hook next to her changing cabin and Jaz rolls her eyes, expecting a skanky number, but then she sees the most perfect dress she could ever hope for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The sales associate helps her put it on and even before Jaz sees herself in the mirror, she knows it’s the one. It’s simple and dips low on her back and it shows cleavage but it still remains classy. Her eyes water and McG makes a show of gaping at her, but in the end he tells her she looks beautiful and Jaz believes him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He also insists on shopping for the honeymoon and while Jaz buys new sundresses and swimsuits -because Adam told her they were going somewhere warm- McG occupies himself with the lingerie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« How you know my cup size is beyond me, » she mumbles as they pile their things into the SUV._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« I’ve been doing your laundry for a long time. You used to do mine too, back when you weren’t Adam’s wife, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« I’m not Adam’s wife, » she replies with a shake of the head. « Not yet, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« You two might as well already be married, » teases McG and Jaz just smiles, not finding it in herself to retort._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The wedding in itself becomes one of Jaz’s most cherished memories. She can only remember parts of it, most of them in a haze of tears, but she can still recite every single word of the vows they exchanged. She clings to a few memories, the kiss on the cheek Preach gave her after he lifted her veil and gave her away, the tears in Adam’s eyes as he saw her for the first time in her dress, the way he held her against him as they took their first dance, as if she was the most important thing in the world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She guesses she is, to him, because he’s the most important thing in her world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adam keeps the honeymoon a surprise and Jaz is kept in the dark until they arrive to their layover in California and he tugs her at the gate where people are waiting for an airplane bound for some Pacific island._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It turns out to be idyllic and unreal, with water that’s so blue and pure Jaz can scarcely believe it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They get one of those little huts that are both private and over the top and Jaz giggles as he carries her bridal style into it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Tradition is tradition, » Adam grins and Jaz is too happy to even think about commenting his sappiness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They spend the rest of their time there blissfully happy, alternating between the pool, the ocean and the bed. Adam brought a short stack of books for the two of them to read and they often find themselves laying down on the hammock with a drink, just relaxing and enjoying each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It’s so perfect she could cry and as she reflects on her actual life, she can honestly say that she never saw this coming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They’re in England, doing some basic recognition work after a short rain and it’s been a long afternoon. They’ve been trying to get visual on some risky group that dabbles in arms traffic, but command has just asked them to step down for the day and they cut down their coms, slowly moving back to the safe house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They stroll through Hyde Park and there’s a cello playing in the back and they walk by a pretty pond with ducks ruffling their feathers. Jaz glances around, taking it all in because nice ops in such beautiful settings are a rare thing these days._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They pass by a baby, probably around one year old. He’s babbling and smiling widely and it’s the cutest thing Jaz has ever seen and she stares wistfully at his chubby cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Behind the baby and his mother, there’s a little girl with blonde ringlets who’s jumping into puddles and she raises large blue eyes to them and it takes Jaz’s breath away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« What’s the matter? » Adam asks later. They’re almost out of Hyde Park, but the baby and his sister are still occupying her thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Ever thought about having kids? » Jaz bites her bottom lip after she questions him, unsure of what his answer might be. She thinks that this is the kind of conversation you should have before you get married. Unfortunately, she and Adam are masters at doing everything backwards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« It depends, not at first, but now I’m thinking...maybe with a special someone. » Adam bumps his hip into hers with a mischievous smile and Jaz feels her heart soar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Would you want some with me? » she asks even though she has a pretty good idea of the answer. Jaz simply needs to hear the words coming out of his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« I thought you’d never ask, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The same mission turns out not to be so easy. Adam gets hurt and it’s not critical, but it’s bad enough for him to be transported to the closest military hospital._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The doctors tell Jaz his knee will never be the same. They say it’s good for living but not for an omega team._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It feels like the air has been cut from her lungs. She sits back down on her plastic chair and the guys stand around awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. Adam is still sleeping and she has to figure out how to tell him that his career is over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaz spends the better part of the next hour wondering what exactly she’ll tell him, but eventually her stomach growls so loudly that the guys tell her to go to the cafeteria. She objects, but McG firmly steers her away to the elevator._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There, she grabs a tea, a box of crackers, some string cheese, a cinnamon bun and a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup. It’s a little all over the place, but she’s famished and worried so she basically grabs everything that looks good in a hurry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She wants to be there when Adam wakes up, but McG forces her to sit down and take the time to eat her mismatched meal. She downs it at fast as she can, holding onto the box of crackers because she’s still hungry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________McG relents when Jaz pleads to let him finish her crackers back in Adam’s room and they settle back into the rickety plastic chairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She’s still munching on the crackers when he wakes up. Adam doesn’t know the extent of the damage and it’s Preach who tells him everything because Jaz stays frozen in place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« It’ll be alright, » Jaz tells Adam, reaching for his hand. He doesn’t seem to be devastated, and it tells Jaz that maybe he knew he was nearing the end of his time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her stomach growls again and Adam turns to her. « You need to eat, » he says, looking more concerned for her well-being than his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« It’s all she’s done for the past hour, » calls out Amir and McG mumbles something about them going out for more food, a not-so-subtle signal of some sort for the guys to give them some privacy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adam’s head falls back on the stack of pillows the nurses propped behind him. Jaz can still hear them talking in low voice, whispering about how handsome he was and what a shame for that wedding ring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« So it’s the end right? » Adam’s voice brings Jaz out of her reverie and she guiltily turns back her attention to her husband._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Yeah, it’s the end. » They’ve got no place for dishonesty. It’s always been the truth with them and she won’t start sugar coating things for him because what he needs is the truth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaz’s mind goes for a whole other truth she has been withholding from him, something she isn’t even sure of herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« There’s something more, » says Adam and Jaz takes a deep breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« I think I’m pregnant, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She says it with finality, her voice steady and smooth. Once again, there’s no use for sugar coating and dishonesty. To her complete surprise, his face lights up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« You do? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaz cracks a tiny smile. « Yeah, I’ve been feeling a little under the weather and then I’m just so hungry, » she tells him as his smile grows wider. And to think she was worried about this, having only brought the kids subject the day before. « I was on antibiotics last month so maybe that’s where we fucked up, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Hey come here, » Adam says, tugging at her so she ends up next to him on the bed. His hand releases hers and goes for her still-flat belly. « We didn’t _fuck up _, we did something big. Something big and wonderful, »___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She laughs a watery laugh, sniffling the wetness away. « I’m not sure you know? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Well then, let’s make sure of it, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He gets discharged and they head back to Incirlik. The second they hit the base, Adam piles his and Jaz’s things in an SUV and lets the guys take the other one, saying they have something to take care of in town._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They head to the pharmacy and buy as many tests as they can without looking like they’re going overboard and the whole time they just grin at each other like idiots._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As soon as they’re back, they head for the bathroom and the guys tease them loudly about shower sex and their general inability to do anything quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jaz starts the shower because she doesn’t want them to be heard. Adam just smiles at her, getting three boxes out of the little brown paper bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She’s downed two bottles of water on the way back and her bladder is at its fullest. All she has to do is to pee on those three little sticks and in ten minutes they’ll know what the rest of their lives will look like._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Adam hands her the sticks and Jaz pushes her pants down, sitting on the toilet bowl. He stares at her too intently and she flaps a hand in his direction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Don’t look at me, I can’t pee when you do that, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« It’s not the first time you do it in front of me, » he chuckles, but her eyes narrow and he seems to get the message so he turns around to face the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When she’s done, she sets the three tests against the sink and flushes the toilet, washing her hands before going to Adam._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He pulls her into his arms. « I’m kind of excited, » Adam tells her and she can see by the boyish look on his face that it’s true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Me too, » replies Jaz, still not believing that this is happening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Time runs out and Jaz walks up the the counter, eyes looking everywhere but at the sink. It’s a long moment rendered longer by the anticipation and Jaz catches herself wishing for a little plus sign or a a red line or the word pregnant, whatever those tests are supposed to show._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She gets it all. The red line, the plus sign and the word. All positive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« So? » asks Adam and she turns around, beaming at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« I’m pregnant, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Adam hoists her up into his arms and twirls her around, whooping so loudly the guys call them out from the living area. He sets her down on the counter, kissing her with both of his hands holding her face in place, looking like the happiest man on the planet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He might have a busted knee, but it doesn’t matter anymore because both of them are done with the army. They have a whole other kind of battle to prepare for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« I can’t believe it, » he says between kisses and Jaz just giggles at that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Stay silent you guys, » warns McG, sounding not so far from the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Adam and Jaz give each other a knowing look and he helps her get down from the counter even though she insists their baby will be just fine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Say that again? » he asks, stilting with his hand frozen on the doorknob._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Our baby will be just fine, » Jaz repeats, quirking an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« I just love the sound of that, » smiles Adam. « _Our baby _,»___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaz can feel the tears mounting so she blinks rapidly and pushes him towards the door, silently cursing the hormones. « Come on, let’s go tell the guys, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Adam already has a cushy job lined up at the DIA, and he manages to get one for Jaz too. She’s glad he did, because she doesn’t want to go teaching in the army. Not when she’ll be blown like a balloon in a matter of months._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She’s assigned to another team and it’s harder than she thought to know Adam is somewhere near her, calling the shots for Preach, Amir and McG._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hannah tells her maybe it’s better, because her head wouldn’t be as leveled if she had to make decisions for the guys she consider her brothers, whereas Adam has been making those exact decisions for years now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaz grows fond of Hannah. She has spunk and she has a good head on her shoulders and Jaz finds herself becoming fast friends with the girl. It starts with the two of them grabbing lunch or coffee (well tea for Jaz) once in a while, but it ends up with late nights tucked into Jaz’s couch with their feet propped up on the coffee table as they stuff their faces with cake and sugar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Her belly grows and Jaz just stares in wonder as the bump starts to take more and more place. Adam also stares in wonder, spending entire evenings whispering to it, his mouth moving against her bellybutton._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It makes Jaz roll her eyes at first, but then the baby starts to kick back as soon as Adam speaks to it and before they know it becomes their tradition, tummy time before bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She and Adam bump into each other in the hallways and it’s a different kind of collaboration. It’s hard for her at first not to be near him all the time and she thinks it’s also hard for him, but they settle into this new life of theirs, with the growing belly and the evenings spent cuddling on their new couch in their new home in front of the fireplace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It’s the thing they insist on doing every time both of them are home, starting a fire. It reminds them of their cabin time and how they fell in love there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaz goes into labor while they’re at the DIA. They’re not in the same floor as they work with different teams, and somebody has to go fetch Adam in his command room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He comes out in a rush, all flustered and wild-eyed. He causes a commotion because he’s so worried and excited and Jaz just stands there, looking cool as a cucumber._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________« Are you alright? Why aren’t you freaking out? » he asks, staring at his wife’s leveled gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________« Because it’s a baby, Adam. A baby who I will give birth to in a perfectly equipped American hospital. This is not a bomb in the Middle East, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Adam rolls his eyes and he grabs his wife’s wrist. « Come on before this baby arrives in the middle of a DIA hallway, » he mumbles, tugging at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaz wobbles behind him and he manages to get her in his car, securing her belt around her huge belly. He drives them to the hospital in a hurry and Jaz just tries her best to calm him down, but he’s not having it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________« How come you’re the calm one? » he asks her.. « You ever done this before? » Adam teases and she swats him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaz starts to lose her control when the doctor tells her it will likely take at least four more hours. They’ve been there overnight and there is nothing to do except wait for stubborn baby Dalton to make its apparition._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They have no books and there’s nothing good on TV and the only thing Jaz can distract herself with is Adam, who is currently pacing the floor, barely containing his anticipation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It looks like this child of theirs will be as bullheaded as them and it makes her smile even though she just wishes he or she would speed up the process._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Then the doctor comes back in the room and he says it’s time to start pushing and Jaz whispers that it’s about time and the real work begins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It’s harder than she expected, especially after a full night of waiting and contractions, but Adam stays by her side, holding her hand and whispering how much he loves her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________« You’re doing so good honey, » he tells her before kissing her forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She takes a moment to nod and smile, but then she’s back on the pushing track, trying her best to just have this baby out as soon as she can._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There’s a loud cry when the baby arrives and Jaz’s heart just stops in her chest. She cranes her neck to see, but the baby is currently being whisked away by nurses who are trying to bundle it up and Jaz turns to Adam who’s got tears in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________« It’s a girl, » says the nurse as she hands the baby to Jaz and something odd happens. Her whole entire world narrows down to this tiny face for a moment and she chokes on a sob, barely believing that this little wrinkly perfect thing is hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Adam falls to his knees besides them, staring in wonder at their daughter and the love is just so big in the room that Jaz feels like she can’t breathe normally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The guys are still on deployment, so the visitors they get are the DIA ones. Patricia comes right after work, closely followed by Hannah and Noah. They spend an hour staring at the baby, cooing at the tiny feet’s and tiny fingers and tiny everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They also come armed with gifts and balloons, so many that Jaz starts to wonder where they’ll put all of this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________« She is absolutely perfect, » says Hannah in that strange high pitched voice most people get whenever they see a baby._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________« Her name’s Charlotte, » tells them Adam and it brings another round of cooing. It’s an overload of emotions and girliness and they both stare at each other, a little exhausted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Their colleagues-turned-friends excuse themselves and let the new parents alone with their daughter and Jaz curls herself into Adam, fingers softly brushing over her newborn baby’s forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The next day, they bring their daughter home and Patton’s jumps excitedly in front of Jaz. Adam starts to scold him before Jaz shushes her husband. « You don’t want Patton to get jealous, » she warns as she falls down to her knees with Charlotte in her arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________« Hey Patton, want to meet your little sister? » Jaz asks and the dog slowly walks up to them. He sniffles tentatively at the baby, pressing his wet nuzzle on her forehead. « Yeah, you like her? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The dog wags its tail and Jaz pats him down before getting back up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________From this moment on, Patton growls at the slightest thing he deems a potential threat to Charlotte._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Two weeks later they get the Dalton sisters’ visit for a weekend. Jaz has seen them a few times, but the sight of them in her house, waking up with messy hair and pajamas and spending their days gaping at Charlotte suddenly makes everything more real._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaz is a Dalton now. Her daughter is one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________She _is a part of this family.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It really does sinks in when she sees them being totally comfortable lounging around in yoga pants and bare faces. Before that day, they used to be dressed to the nines, all made up, and it made Jaz uncomfortable because she felt like they were putting a front. But it’s not that way now, and she truly lets herself relax into the belief that this is now her family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________« It’s so nerve racking, » muthers Jaz and Adam chuckles behind her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________« Why? They’re just coming home, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Charlotte fusses and Jaz adjusts her baby wrap while making a soothing sound. « Go to sleep Charlie girl, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They’re waiting for the guys to come back from Turkey. It was Preach’s last deployment and none of them has seen their daughter. There has been a few bad resolution video chats here and there, but nothing beats the real thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________« First time meeting her, » mumbles Jaz, careful not to wake up the baby. She hasn’t been sleeping that well lately- displaying her Khan side as Adam calls it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________« You know them, they’ll just get smitten with Charlie, » says Adam just as the sign for the guys’ plane switches to _arrived _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________« Here they are, » Adam wraps his arm around her waist, tugging her closer as she starts to step in her tiptoes, trying in vain to see the guys._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They finally get there and then it’s nothing but welcomes and big smiles and McG can’t have any interactions with anyone before he sees Charlotte._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________« Let me see my niece, » he demands as he arrives._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jaz quirks an eyebrow in his direction. « I missed you too, Joe, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He quickly kisses her forehead before peaking at her chest against which her daughter’s face is squished as she sleeps peacefully. « Come on, I’ve been waiting for months here, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jaz rolls her eyes, but she still unwraps the baby and delicately hands her to McG, making sure he’s holding her properly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________« Don’t forget the head, » she warns and Adam gives her an amused look because she went from insecure first time mom to mama bear in the blink of an eye. It’s true she didn’t know what to do with Charlotte at first, but she got the hang of it in less than a week, and now she’s fiercely protecting her baby._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________« I know how to hold a baby, Jazzy, » winks McG, but his eyes are glued to Charlotte’s little face. His lips tremble and his eyes are definitely shinier than usual and Jaz barely holds back a smirk because it’s way too cute, McG almost crying as he holds her daughter in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________« She’s the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, » he says and it’s not missed in the guys that his voice isn’t as steady as usual._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________« She is isn’t she? » quips Adam, looking on proudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jaz giggles as Preach shakes his head, mumbling something about both of them becoming soft. She turns to Amir, winking at him. « Who knew we were the tough ones? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________« Why Daddy? » Charlotte asks and Jaz shakes her head as she smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They’re on the _Why _phase, and Adam currently has to explain every single thing as they push their cart through the shampoo aisle at the pharmacy.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« Do you need to go take your pill? » he asks and Jaz stares at the line of people waiting for their prescriptions for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« How about another one? » Jaz turns to him and Adam automatically knows what she’s talking about. Charlotte is almost two and they are finally starting to feel like they know what they’re doing as parents. Jaz is feeling comfortable enough for another kid and she is kind of looking forward to having another baby kicking from the inside of her belly with its little feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« Are you pregnant? » he asks, eyes already straying down, looking for a hint of a bump._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jaz laughs it off. « Not that I know of, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« Last time you talked about kids you thought you were, » Adam explains and she shakes her head, remembering the way she awkwardly brought on the family topic as they strolled through Hyde Park._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« Well I’m not, but we could always start trying. I don’t really have to take that prescription, » Jaz shrugs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« Don’t take it, » tells her Adam. « Let’s start trying, » he adds before kissing her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Adam is tucking Charlotte in for the night when Jaz slips into the bathroom with the pregnancy test. She can’t wait to know if they’re actually pregnant and their daughter has the ability to turn Adam into a whipped daddy who reads bedtime story after bedtime story just because she begs for it with puppy eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« Here, » she says as she hands him the test. He’s finally managed to put Charlotte to sleep and his eyes grow bigger as they settle on the upside down stick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« You’ve taken it without me? » he asks, bewildered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« I haven’t looked at it, » whispers Jaz. « I wanted us to do it together, but I was about to explode and Charlie was demanding, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Adam smiles and tugs her closer, his fingers closing over the test. He peeks at it and makes a show of keeping his face expressionless, making Jaz lose her patience._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« Well? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He stays stone-faced for a few more seconds, dragging the suspense before he grins at her. « Congrats, mommy, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« I love you so much, » tells her Adam as he wraps his arms around her from behind. They’re looking at their newborn son, doing their best not to snuggle him. They’ve just managed to get him to sleep and Jaz is very tempted by a nap upstairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Charlotte peaks above his crib, standing in a remarkably steady way on her tiptoes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« Why is he so tiny? » she asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« Because he’s a baby, don’t worry he’ll grow up, » Jaz grabs her daughter in her arms, helping her to see her brand new baby brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« You have to protect him now, » tells her Adam and she turns her big blue eyes to her father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« Why? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« Because you’re big and strong and he’s your little brother. He’ll need you Charlie, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Their last kid is a surprise in itself. They’re not trying and they’re not expecting him, but Jaz starts throwing up and munching on crackers and Adam automatically goes to the drug store and buys a test._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He hands it to her once the kids are asleep and she stares at him with big eyes. They’re the same big eyes she gave him at the shooting range in Afghanistan and he almost drops the test to kiss her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« You think? » she asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« Try it, » shrugs Adam._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It turns out he was right all along. The test comes back positive, to their surprise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« We’re having a baby, » she mumbles, flabbergasted. « We’re really having a baby, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jaz’s head whips up, eyes hooking with Adams’. « I have no idea what we’ll do with it, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« Don’t say that, we’re getting the hang of it with the two we have right now, » Adam chuckles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« I meant with three kids, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« We’ll get the hang of it too, » he reassures her, holding her against his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They do get the hang of it. Their last baby ends up being the sweetest, calmest little boy who makes their lives easier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And to their utmost surprise, Charlotte takes on the big sister role to a whole other level, constantly making sure her brothers are keeping out of trouble -or following her headfirst into it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« You have to protect him now because you’re his big brother and you’re big and he’s just a baby, » Charlotte tells their oldest son with an air of absolute seriousness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Adam and Jaz chuckle, looking at the scene. « What? » asks their daughter, looking annoyed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« Nothing Charlie, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She rolls her eyes at them and hoists her brother up so he can see their baby brother. « See? He’s tiny, » she tells him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jaz turns to Adam, snuggling into his arms. « I kind of like this, Charlie taking control, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« You mean Charlie acting like you? » Adam smirks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________« Something like that, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
